BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom!
In the Shadow of Zekrom is the first episode in Pokémon: Black and White. Ash and Pikachu get ready for a new journey in the Unova region! Ash, as always in a new region (except Johto), gets a fresh new outfit. Episode Plot Once again Ash sets his sights on a new region and a new adventure. Continuing his journey alone, Ash arrives in the beautiful Unova region with just Pikachu at this side. While on his way to visit Professor Juniper, Unova’s resident professor, a mysterious shadow appears above and Pikachu loses the ability to use his electric attacks. Ash also encounters a trainer named Trip and the two decide to have a battle. Debuts Human Characters *Professor Juniper *Trip *Iris Pokemon Characters *Zekrom *Deerling (Spring Forme) *Swanna *Patrat *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott *Axew Major Events * Bloopers Trivia *Team Rocket gets new uniforms. *"Who's that pokemon?" returns after being on hiatus since the end of season 6, and the first of many of these is the new Unova region pokemon Pidove. *The Deerling in this episode were in Spring Forme indicating that the episode takes place in springtime. Quotes *''"There, perfect." - Delia after straightening Ash's hat.'' *Professor Oak: "Let's hit the road." Ash: "Why are you dressed like that?" Professor Oak: "Oh this? To get everyone in the vacationing mood. It's been years since I visited the Unova Region." Delia: "But this is work related, right Professor?" Professor Oak: "Yes, but when I'm inbetween conferences it's my time. So in you go." Ash: "You heard what he said, right Pikachu?" Pikachu: "Pikachu." *Giovanni: "Now once again, what is Team Rocket's number one goal?" Jessie: "Sir! Our goal is to capture powerful pokemon." James: "Pokemon that are powerful and rare." Meowth: "And to use them to take over the world." * Jessie: "Hmmm. Imagine running into the twerp at a time like this." Meowth: "And the world's most powerful Pikachu too. With Pikachu we cant lose." James: "A win straight out of the box. Here's to success." *''"Where Here Pikachu!"- Ash taking his first steps in the Unova Region'' *''"Pikachu, what's up?" - Ash'' *''"Never seen that before." - Ash about Alomomola'' *''"That was cool! I wonder if there are anymore?"- Ash'' *''"Hey who are you guys?" - Ash'' * Jessie: ""Who are you?" is the question indeed." James: "We'll answer you if we feel the need." *Ash: "Team Rocket what are you doing here?" James: "I'll ask you the same question." James: "Wasted effort." Jessie: "We're completely "Thunderbolt-proof."" *''"Check it out! Something great's going on! Axew, let's go!" - Iris'' *''"My Ash!"- Delia Ketchum worried about her son'' *''"Pikachu are you o.k?" - Ash'' *Professor Juniper: "Oh Proesser Oak." Ash: "Huh?" Professor Oak: "What do you know. Professor Juniper." Professor Juniper: "I'm sorry I was so late. How are you getting on after that huge thunderstorm?" Professor Oak: "We're just fine Professor, thank you. I'd like you to meet Professor Juniper, and don't let the youthfulness of one of the most important Unova Region resarchers fool you." Professor Juniper: "Pleasure to meet you." *''"Pokemon we've never seen before." - Ash about the Unova pokemon'' *Professor Juniper: "So, this is Nuvema Town." Ash: "Nuvema Town." Professor Juniper: "My Laboratory's just up ahead." * "According to Ash, Pikachu was completely enveloped inside a powerful, electric field. Still, I see no evidence of any problems." - Professor Juniper's diagnosis of Ash's Pikachu. *''You see Ash, one of Professor Juniper's numerous duties is to give all new trainers in the Unova Region their starter pokemon" - Professor Oak.'' *''"Awesome! Starter Pokemon!" - Ash'' *''"See, I was just thinking that a guy like you came from the boonies." - Trip about Ash.'' *''"Come on, today is your first day as a trainer! So it's a happy day!" -Professor Juniper'' *''"Now, you can choose your partner from among these three types. The first is Tepig a fire type!" - Professor Juniper'' *''"That's a fire type. Nice and fiery." - Ash about Tepig.'' *''"Up next here's Oshawott, a water type." -Professor Juniper.'' *''"Awwww, aren't you the cutest?" - Ash about Oshawott.'' *''"Finally, Snivy, a grass type." - Professor Juniper.'' *''"Cool, this one's got plenty of confidence." - Ash about Snivy.'' *''"Osha..." - Oshawott shocked that Trip didn't choose him'' *''"Snivy, the Grass Snake pokemon. Cool, calm and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail" - Unova pokedex.'' *''"Yeah, that's basic." - Trip'' *''"All right Snivy, so let's get this journey started." - Trip'' *''"Have a great journey good luck!" - Professor Juniper'' *''"Who's that Pokemon?" - Trip'' *''"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings." - Unova Pokedex'' *''"Snivy, go get 'em now!" - Trip calling out Snivy.'' *Ash: "Why are you always taking pictures?" Trip takes some pictures. Trip: "I'm recording my journey, and remember this is Snivy's first battle." Ash: "And this is our first battle in the Unova Region, so we'll go first." *''"Okay, is this some kind of strategy? Calling moves that you can't even use?" - Trip'' *''"That again." - Iris'' *Professor Juniper: "Could the source of those clouds be Zekrom? The legendary pokemon?" Ash: "Zekrom?" Professor Juniper: "Zekrom's quite a legend in these parts. From within its thundercloud, Zekrom watches over people and pokemon. And its lightning bolts, are said to be judgments from up above and they're also the pillars that hold up the skies." Gallery Episode Gallery Ash and Pikacha ready for a new adventure.jpg|Ash and Pikachu ready for a new adventure Ash are you ready.jpg|Ash's mother prepares Ash for his new adventure Oak is here.jpg|Oak is here! Team Rocket gets a message.jpg|Team Rocket gets a message And a new Mission.jpg|And a new mission! To the Isshu region.jpg|To the Unova region! Isshu will have new Pokemon!.jpg|Unova has Pokémon that you can't catch in any other region! Zekrom appears!.jpg|Zekrom appears! No way!.jpg|No way! (Iris' debut) BW001 1.jpg|Pikachu?!? Pikachu are you okay?.jpg|Pikachu, are you okay? Ash are you okay?.jpg|Ash, are you alright? Professer Araragi is here.jpg|Professer Juniper is here! BW001 2.jpg|There are lots of new Pokémon for you to discover in Unova! BW001 3.jpg|At Professor Juniper's Lab in Nuvema Town... MK.A.PJ&P.png|Is Pikachu okay? BW001 4.jpg|Pikachu's fine but we'll need to conduct a few more experiments, just to gather some more data. BW001 5.jpg|Professor Juniper? A trainer was scheduled to arrived today to meet you. BW001 6.jpg|Hello Professor! My name's Trip! BW001 7.jpg|Hello Trip, it's nice to meet you! I'd like to introduce you to Ash, from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. BW001 8.jpg|Now Trip, you have to choose your starter Pokémon, you have three to choose from. BW001 9.jpg|First, Tepig, a Fire Type! BW001 10.jpg|Tepig! Nice and Fiery! BW001 11.jpg|Up next here's Oshawott, a water type. BW001 12.jpg|Awwww, aren't you the cutest? BW001 13.jpg|Finally, Snivy, a Grass Type. BW001 14.jpg|Cool, this one's got plenty of confidence. BW001 15.jpg|So Trip, who will it be? BW001 16.jpg|Man, if I were you I wouldn't have a clue who to choose. BW001 17.jpg|Snivy, I choose you. BW001 18.jpg|Here's your Pokédex BW001 19.jpg|Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on it's tail. BW001 20.jpg|Five Poké Balls BW001 21.jpg|And Finally Snivy's Poké Ball BW001 22.jpg|Snivy, return. BW001 23.jpg|Thank you Professor. I'll be going now. BW001 24.jpg| BW001 25.jpg|Hey Trip! Going for Gym Battles? BW001 26.jpg|That's basic. Pokémon Trainers go around challenging different Gyms and try to collect eight badges so they can enter the Unova League. BW001 27.jpg|Really? That's just like back in Kanto! BW001 28.jpg|Pika Piiii! BW001 29.jpg|Pikachu! Done with your tests huh? Shooti!.jpg|Who's that Pokémon? BW001 30.jpg|Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. BW001 31.jpg|This is why we don't like people from the Boonies. Listen up! A Pikachu in Unova is huge! It's a really big deal. BW001 32.jpg|Hey! It's not a big deal! Pikachu's my number one partner and buddy! BW001 33.jpg|Is it strong? BW001 34.jpg|Oh you bet! You wanna see? BW001 35.jpg|Sure I do! Shooti VS Ash.jpg|Trip VS Ash BW001 36.jpg|Trip's Snivy VS Ash's Pikachu Pikachu loses....jpg|Pikachu loses... BW001 37.jpg| BW001 38.jpg|All that Electrical Energy Pikachu absorbed from the Thunderstorm was too much. BW001 39.jpg|Right, and that would explain why Pikachu is unable to use any Electric type moves. BW001 40.jpg|No way! What's wrong?.jpg|What's wrong! BW001 41.jpg|Look Professor Oak that Cloud! BW001 42.jpg|It's the same cloud as before! BW001 43.jpg|That again? BW001 48.jpg| BW001 44.jpg|Reload the system! Quickly! It's Zekrom again.jpg|It couldn't be? Could it? Could the source of those clouds be Zekrom? The Legendary Pokémon? Zekrom's quite a legend in these parts. From within its thundercloud, Zekrom watches over people and Pokémon. And it's Lightning Bolts, are said to be Judgments from up above and they're also the pillars that hold up the skies. BW001 45.jpg|Pikaaaaa! BW001 46.jpg|No! Pikachuuuu! Kanoko Town.jpg|Pikachu has been affected by a mysterious phenomenon! Can Pikachu regain it's electric type powers? BW001 47.jpg|A dark cloud of confusion has suddenly fallen over Ash and pikachu as their journey continues. Glitch Gallery File:BW001 glitch 1.png|An error on Ash's Pikachu's ear. Links Watch this Episode by right clicking on the following link and selecting Open Link in New Tab. BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Anime stubs Category:Pokemon Black and White episodes